The Lost Soul of a Death Eater
by michelle439731
Summary: Severus Snape is captured, tortured and by the tital you have probably guessed - soul sucked. I rated it R just in case becuase I tried to make it as graphic as possible. First of three chapters though I might write a prequil depending on the response I
1. Default Chapter

The Lost Soul of a Death Eater  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I am not making any money, etc, etc.  
  
Summery: It has been revealed Severus was a spy in the past war and now the Death Eaters are out for revenge. The story begins after a long torture session in a graveyard.  
  
Severus Snape lay on the ground barely moving. Blood and sweat matted his greasy hair to his forehead and neck. His right ear was missing and a scar, shaped like a bolt of lightening sliced across is face - through his swollen left eye. The sides of his mouth were bloody and loose teeth rattled as he drew in a shaky breath. His head rested on the muddy ground, his body no longer able to hold it up.  
  
Curled in the foetal position his tattered robes revealed countless scars and imperfections on his body. Soaked with blood it was hard to tell where one scar ended and another began or if his back was just one big scab that would never heal. Severus cradled his left arm with his right even though it was no longer attached to his body. His bare feet twitched, residual presence of the previous curse.  
  
It began to rain heavily and the graveyard was quickly becoming a quagmire. Severus Snapes body lay in the centre of a circle of cloaks and hoods. Feet squashed and bodies shifted uncomfortably in the fresh down pour. Three hours, three hours they had been there and still Severus Snape refuse to die from the pain and humiliation.  
  
One figure was cloaked but had thrown back her hood and the wind whipped her face. She had dark hair and heavy lidded eyes. The woman kicked the body of Severus Snape over and spat on it. Disgusted at his will to live. Defeated by his strength to survive.  
  
She raised her hand.  
  
"Enough," she called into the darkness.  
  
She slowly raised her face from the body to the circle.  
  
"Bring it in."  
  
The circle parted and standing there wreathed in the darkness, was a dementor.  
  
The creature drifted above the mud and filth that was now the graveyard. Towards Severus Snape. The body rose form the ground into the tight hold of the dementor's rotted grip. Serverus's head dropped forward onto his chest and blood dropped out his mouth.  
  
Slowly Severus raised his eyes to the face of inevitability. His soul was about to be sucked out and this was going to be his last memory. The dementor removed its hood. The last thing he ever saw. The dementor lowered its face. His last thought occurred to him as his life flashed past his eyes in a hazy montage. Severus opened his mouth to speak it. The dementor opened its mouth.  
  
But just before the jaws of the creature clamped down on Severus to perform its deadly gift Severus uttered his last ever thought.  
  
"Forgive me"  
  
x  
  
a/n: Pleas read and review. Next chapter up in about a week. Thank you 


	2. Chapter 2

The Lost Soul of a Death Eater chp. 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I am not making any money, etc, etc.  
  
Harry had never been in the East Wing of St Mungos before. He had no wish to return and was glad to have not only Ron and Hermione with him but Remus Lupin and his godfather, Sirius Black. They were going to see his old potions master Severus Snape: and the East Wing was where St Mungos held all the dementors victims.  
  
Harry hung close to the group as they passed blank faced strangers who were alive but who could never again live in the real world. Gone were the memories, their past and personality. The bodies did not even show curiosity as the group of five passed.  
  
It was almost a month since the body of Severus Snape had been found and only a fortnight since they had been sure he would survive, and had known he no longer had a soul.  
  
Harry still felt ill whenever he let his mind linger on the last images of his potions master. Supplied by Florence Lestrange by owl post, after it was clear he was not going to die. Harry remembered being in shock as he saw the punishment undertaken on Severus Snapes body. And the internal fight of his body to survive.  
  
Three hours of torture and humiliation, Severus Snape should have been dead after one with all those wands pointed at him. He should have lost his mind after two. But three hours later he had refused to give up and was still sane of mind, his last words showed that.  
  
"Forgive me."  
  
"What was that?" Sirius asked putting an arm around Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Nothing," Harry mumbled. That was not the first time he had said the final words of Severus Snape aloud with out meaning to. Harry couldn't help it. He wondered who's forgiveness Snape was asking for.  
  
Was he asking forgiveness from Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs from his schooldays? Was it the muggles and wizards he had tortured as a Death Eater? Was it the Death Eaters, themselves, that he had spied on and set up in ambushes? Was it for carrying a grudge cross generation onto Harry himself? Or was Severus asking forgiveness from a divine body that his soul may be saved? What ever the answer was: Harry knew he could never say sorry again and not mean it.  
  
"Number 27, here we are," said Remus as they stopped in front of a white door with a little window cut into it.  
  
"Should we knock?" asked Hermione in a timid voice.  
  
Sirius knocked softly on the door with his knuckles and slowly pushed the heavy door open. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Lost Soul of a Death Eater  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I am not making any money, etc, etc.  
  
The walls shown white and there was a table and chair bolted to the ground, both white. In the left hand corner of the room there was a bed neatly folded down as though it had never been slept in.  
  
In the centre of the room stood Severus Snape. Dressed in grey hospital robes his skin looked even more yellow and gaunt. The stub of his left arm hung limp against his side and it was obvious he had lost a lot of weight. The enlarged lightening bolt scar that had been cursed across his face was still there: down across his forehead, along his eyebrow and down through his left eye, blinding him forever on that side.  
  
But it was his right eye that bothered Harry as it looked directly into his own. No glint. No glimmer. No gleam. No glitter. There was nothing left but a perfect circle of black in an orb of white. Severus Snape the sarcastic, grudge holding, head strong, bastard was gone forever.  
  
With no memory Severus did not see Harry, nor did he see James's son. He did not see Lily's eyes or Voldemort's scar. Just a boy with messy hair green eyes and a lightening bolt shaped scar.  
  
Nor did he see a werewolf, an ex-criminal, a muggle born of a pure blood. All Snape saw infront of him was five people who he had never met before, they did not interest nor repel him. The five people were simply in the room at the same moment that he was.  
  
The five people wanted to tell him it was his room But Severus Snape had no grasp any more on what "his" meant, what "ours" was. There was not he or him or his.  
  
If Severus was hungry he ate. If he was thirsty he drank. After standing a while if his legs got tired he say down. If all his body got tired he lay down and closed his eyes. A nurse would take him for a walk once a day, but time had no meaning for Severus any more. While the fresh air helped his body heal, it made no difference to Severus whether he was in the room or in the garden. Severus had no understanding of the concept of safety or comfort or fear or anticipation or love or hate.  
  
Severus shifted his gaze form Harry onto Sirius Black. Sirius flinched under his gaze but Severus did not even blink. He looked at Sirius as if he was concentrating on something else. The was nothing in his gaze that made Harry think he had recognised Sirius for who he was. The man who grew from the stupid boy who had pulled a foolish prank on a greasy haired Slytherin that had pushed the boy towards the Death Eaters.  
  
Tears were streaming down Sirius's face and dripped onto the floor. Sirius clamped his hands into fists as Severus held him in his gaze. Suddenly Sirius launched himself forward and buried his wet face in Snape's shoulder wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug.  
  
"Forgive me."  
  
Severus remain motionless in his arms. 


End file.
